Auta Magetta
|Race = Metal Man |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = |FamConnect = }} Otta Magetta (オッタ マゲッタ, Otta Magetta) is a Metal Man from the sixth universe, and he is one of the members of there. Appearance Magetta resembles a robot despite being a living being. He is large in size. His chest and lower jaw are both silver in color and the rest of his body is bronze and purple. He also has two glowing cyan eyes and reactor cores on his chest you can see through and see his magma. Magetta also has a steam pipe on his head which sets off when he is tense. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Champa Saga Magetta is a member of the Metal Man race from Universe 6. He is chosen by Vados to be one of the five fighters facing off against Beerus' team in the the tournament between Universe 6 and 7. He attends the competition on the Nameless Planet along with his fellow teammates: Hit, Cabba, Frost, and Botamo. Magetta manages to pass the written exam to participate in the tournament, although he struggles with answering the questions as proven by the pipe on his head being set off. He watches the first match between Botamo and Goku. Botamo loses to Goku because throws him out of the ring. Universe 6's next fighter is Frost who takes on Goku. After Frost defeats Goku and Piccolo by cheating and then loses to Vegeta, Magetta takes on the Saiyan in the next match. A new rule by Champa and Vados is made after Vegeta beats Frost, which is that if someone touches the barrier around the ring, it counts as a count out. After drinking a cup of lava, he goes in for a series of punched once the match starts, but Vegeta dodges them all without much effort and he tries kicking him on the head, but the result leaves his head buried within his body and an irritating shock wave. Magetta pulls it back out after violently striking himself and he is completely fine. Even after increasing his power, Magetta still couldn't land a punch on Vegeta due to his speed. Magetta then goes in for a tornado attack, when Vegeta dodges upward at the last minute. He is now in the best position against Magetta because he can't do any mid-air combat. Vegeta then fires multiple ki blasts at the robot, who endures it and counters them with his Lava Spit, which is considered a qualification which gets stronger by the minute. Vegeta manages to avoid the full damage at the last second, but is now at the risk of touching the barrier and getting disqualified. Fortunately for Vegeta, he transforms into his Super Saiyan form to brush off the damage from the magma attack, but Magetta starts to power up even further and increase the temperature of the barrier-encased arena, causing Vegeta to pant and sweat. Power Because of his rough build strong enough to endure several attacks of a godly powered base Vegeta. His power and technique was great enough that he was capable of forcing Vegeta to transform into his Super Saiyan form to combat him, and even then took little to no damage, forcing Vegeta to utilize his Final Flash. However, one of Magetta's weakness is his low mobilty as he cannot fly, nevertheless Vegeta himself says it is dangerous to fight him in close quarter, suggesting that he is a great melee fighter. Techniques and special abilities *'Ki Blast' - The basic form of a ki attack. *'Power Up' - Magetta is capable of increasingly powering up, as shown during his fight with Vegeta. *'Lava Spit' - Magetta possess powerful magma inside his body which he can spit out in streams. *'Volcano Explosion' (ボルケーノエクスプローション) - His super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Temperature raising' - Thanks to his natural magma, Magetta is capable of drastically increasing the temperature in his surrounding area. *'Tornado' - By spinning his body at high speeds Magetta is capable of appearing as a tornado. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' Magetta makes his very first debut in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the God Mission series (GDM7). Voice actors *Japanese: Naoki Tatsuta Battles ;Dragon Ball Super *Magetta vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) Trivia *Magetta's name is a reference to and combination of the famous giant robots, Mazinger and Getter Robo. *His saliva is his lava.Referee in "Turn Anger into Power! Vegeta's All-Out Battle" Gallery Df5c9fd6cf1d8013a681909bdf7a9e36.png d3f07ddfe7684320f316871b7b737175.png|Magetta Vlcsnap-2016-02-15-14h05m06s237.png 8102bbaa971d35390dbd35e9bca371a6.png|Magetta blowing steam VegetaVsMagetta-35.png MagettaVsVegeta.png MagettaMagmaSpit1.png MagettaMagmaSpit.png f1b514dde291a2c45aef08cf147c8065.jpg|Magetta producing heat 72569dcedc32b296366f98b84dcbdee6.png|Magetta in the Super opening 2b84c24bc2bebb500e917c64ecd10106.png|Magetta in Dragon Ball Heroes GDM7 trailer References ca:Magetta pt-br:Magetta es:Magetta Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Tournament fighters Category:Males